Harry Potter Just After Hogwarts
by C.Halliwell
Summary: Voldemort's dead but a new threat lurks around the corner and the culprit is closer to Harry than he thinks...
1. Chapter 1

**For the record before you read my story I want to clarify that I don't own anything written about Harry Potter in any way or form and am just writing this story for fan-fiction.**

Chapter 1 

The red light hit him squarely in the chest. Even as he fell his voice still echoed through the room. His body gracefully arched as he fell through the black veil. As he disappeared, the laughter had not died completely from his face.

"SIRIUS!" Harry screamed, sitting bolt upright breathing hard. His hand was stretched out in front of him as he tried to reach his godfather… but he had gone. Three years ago, he had gone and it was almost like Harry was trying to reach back in time and save him…

A light through the crack under his door showed Uncle Vernon had heard his yell, but Harry didn't care if he had awoken the whole street.

His bedroom door burst open as Vernon Dursley stormed in.

"What on earth are you yelling about, boy?" He hissed.

"What d'you care?" Harry snapped back.

"That you're probably going to wake the whole street! That's the second time this week you've woken us up, now _what_ are you yelling about boy?"

"I told you what happened, remember? Sirius? Jog your memory?" Even though it had happened years ago the memories still haunted Harry's dreams.

"Your Aunt and I just don't get you boy! I don't want to hear another sound out of you."

Harry glared at his uncle over the rim of his glasses.

"Just don't do it again!" and the door snapped shut behind his Uncle.

_Tap tap tap_. Harry shifted on his bed. _Tap tap tap._ He turned around to face the source of the noise. At his window hovered an owl. Harry slowly rolled off his bed and pulled back his curtains fully allowing the morning light to pour in. He unlatched the catch on the window so the owl hopped in.

Harry was used to owls coming to his bedroom window at all hours of the day but his aunt and uncle over time had begun to keep quiet about it because the amount of arguments the owls coming over the recent years had caused they'd just given up and stopped nagging.

He recognised the barn owl immediately as his friend Hermione's, Gaia. It flew over his head dropping a letter on the floor and landed lightly on the perch where his snowy owl, Hedwig was nestled.

Harry knelt down to pick it up and as he saw Hermione's handwriting he felt much calmer as the events from the night before hung over his head.

He sat back against his bed and unsealed the envelope. The message wasn't written on parchment as what was normally used in the wizarding world, but ordinary white paper, and written in pen.

The letter read:

'Hey Harry how's your summer holiday doing? Actually stupid question as Ron and I know how much you hate it there at your aunt and uncle's, which is kind of why I'm writing to you. I'm inviting you and Ron to my house for the rest of the summer, as I'm sure you've both realised that you two have never actually been to my house. Mum and Dad say you can come as soon as, if you like and if you write back a date and time we can pick you up to save hassling your uncle and you probably don't need that right now.

Hope to hear from you soon,

Hermione.'

Harry folded the letter, now excited, as soon he would probably be meeting up with two of his classmates, and best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

The three of them had first met seven years ago on the school train, the eve before their first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron and Harry had instantly become friends, but it was a few weeks later that Hermione had bonded with them. They had stayed friends all that time, except when they argued of course, and helped each other out of extremely sticky and dangerous spots countless times.

Harry bounded down the stairs in a lighter mood than he'd felt that summer, and slowed down to approach Uncle Vernon, who was reading the paper.

Harry cleared his throat loudly to get his attention, but his Uncle merely turned the page. "Er… Uncle Vernon, I wanted to ask you whether I could go to my friend's house for the rest of the summer?"

Uncle Vernon turned to the next page. "Will they be collecting you?" he grunted. "Yes." Harry replied.

"In that case you can go then, and when did you say they'd come?"

"I didn't," said Harry. "But her parents said whenever, as soon as."

Uncle Vernon lowered the paper and looked at Harry, who was desperately trying to straighten his face.

"How far away to they live?" he grunted again.

"Somewhere in London."

"Fine. What are you waiting for then? Tell them to come and get you as soon as possible, now get out of my sight; couldn't you see I was trying to read the paper?" he snapped.

"Yes…" said Harry distractedly.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

'Hermione,

Could you come tomorrow lunchtime? Only something's really ticked off my Uncle and I don't know what yet and I don't really want to hang around and find out. I hope you've had a good summer and I'm looking forward to seeing you and Ron,

Talk soon, Harry.'

Harry folded the letter, (this time on parchment) put in an envelope and gave it to Gaia still perched next to Hedwig who was now wide awake. Both refreshed, fed and watered, Gaia took flight out of his window gliding into the distance. "Just you and me for the moment Hedwig;" said Harry softly to his owl.

Harry, bored now, decided to pack his things in his school trunk. It didn't take him long to gather his things scattered everywhere as it was a cramped bedroom and he knew by experience not to leave his things lying around the house. He sighed heavily now still not looking forward to picking everything up one by one and folding it all neatly into his trunk. Suddenly a memory popped into his head. Three years ago at about this far into the summer holidays, he had been rescued from the Dursley household by an advance guard. A witch among them had helped him quickly pack his things in trunk in a second by using a very simple spell.

Harry withdrew his wooden wand from his jeans pocket and waved it lightly. _'Pack!' _ Harry said quietly. His books, clothes, photos in the photo frames and odd bits and pieces flew into his open trunk folding and piling themselves as they went. He made a gesture with his hand at the trunk and the lid clamped down. Then Harry said _'Colloportus!' _ and the lock clicked into place. He could use magic at home now he had finished school and could also apparate, which he had learned to do a year ago. Apparating was a form of teleportation, disappearing with a popping sound and appearing almost instantly in your desired

With a satisfied smile Harry stretched and realised he felt hungry, so he went down the stairs to the kitchen where his fat cousin Dudley was pigging out of the fridge and cupboards. Dudley was the same age as Harry and a little bit taller but almost four times as big. He was also just nearly as big as his father. "What do _you_ want?" growled Dudley.

"I'm hungry and I want to eat something before you eat all of it; and besides I'm going out in a minute."

"Where to? Gonna meet with your freaky friends?"

"Yes actually I am, is that a problem? I'm gonna invite them over for a big party too." Added Harry sarcastically.

"Where are you going to anyway?" he drawled.

"Like that's your business –"

Just as the words were out of his mouth his skinny Aunt Petunia burst in. She was in a raving mood. "This morning," she began, "I found muddy footprints leading in from the front door. _Who_ went out?"

Harry and Dudley both silently gulped. Even though they were of age now, still their guardians were strict about house rules; especially their curfew.

Harry had gone out in his invisibility cloak his father had left to him before he died seventeen years ago though Harry had only been delivered it when he'd deemed responsible seven years go.

Dudley, no doubt, had gone for a night-time smoke with his gang and graffitied the newly done up playground which had only been done up because of them in the first place.

When neither of them answered, she called Uncle Vernon into the room.

"What's the problem Petunia? Has something… happened?" His eyes darted to Harry and then back to his wife.

"_One_ of them went out last night. Neither are saying anything."

"Well then… have none of you got anything to say?"

Dudley and Harry shook their heads in unison.

"Very well… desperate times call for desperate measures I always say… Dudley, you're to go back on your diet;"

"_Dad_!" whimpered Dudley.

"And you boy, cannot go to your friends house."

"WHAT!" yelled Harry.

"You heard me boy! I forbid you to go!" he said loudly.

"You can't stop me!" Harry screamed.

"I think you'll find I can boy!" he said turning a clear shade of purple.

"Like to see you try!" roared Harry, and he apparated to his room just before Vernon lunged at him.

Panting Harry realised what he had to do: _Hermione._

He decided to, when he heard his three remaining relatives storming up the stairs to apparate downstairs again and quickly use the phone.

He heard a howl of fury from upstairs when he'd dialled her number. _Pick up_, he thought; _hurry, answer_!

"Hello?" came Hermione's voice.

"Hermione! Can I come now? It's urgent I can bring my trunk to." He whispered.

"Er… ok I'll just ask my mum; why are whispering?"

"Please it's an emergency, I need an answer now!"

"Ok, mum heard you talking on the phone. Are you Apparating?"

"Yes, give me your address and I'll see you in a minute!" he said urgently.

"Ok…" and so she gave her address and they said a quick farewell for now.

Harry heard them nearly at the bottom of the stairs; his uncle had heard the phone be slammed down. "BOY!" he bellowed.

Harry disapparated and appeared in his room; "Hedwig!" He said holding out his arm. She flew onto his harm, he grabbed his trunk by the handle with his free hand, and held Hedwig's cage in the other. "SEE YOU NEXT SUMMER!" Harry yelled out. Just as his Aunt, Uncle and cousin burst in their was a loud crack, and Harry had gone. He had escaped them!

What do you think? Let me know by reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione paced anxiously in her lavender coloured bedroom, wondering whether Harry was all right.

CRACK

"Harry!" Hermione burst out, and immediately relieved him of his trunk and sat him down on a chair.

Carrying big objects whist Apparating was exhausting.

"Are you ok?" she asked sitting opposite him.

"I'm fine… just worn out. I had to keep Apparating to avoid my Uncle." He explained, running his fingers through his messy black hair.

"Let me get you a glass of water. I'll be back in a minute."

Harry took off his round glasses and wiped them on his blue t-shirt then, as Hermione retuned he slipped them back on. Harry surveyed her, glad to see her thin, pale, kind face.

"Thanks," he said when Hermione handed him the glass. "When's Ron coming?"

"In two days. I could send Gaia to ask him if he could come sooner, seeing as they don't have a telephone, but it would take a whole day to get a reply."

The bedroom door opened and Hermione's mum, Melinda came in. "Oh, Harry you're here, Hermione told me you were coming early." She turned to her daughter. "I'm just going out for and hour or two and your Dad will be home soon. I need to hurry because the car hasn't got much petrol. You can both go to video Blitz if you like, so you can rent a DVD out. I'll see you both later and I have my phone on." With that she hurried out of the room brushing her curly brown hair, almost identical to her daughters.

"D'you want to get a DVD out?" asked Hermione. "My treat, and we have popcorn downstairs!"

At four o'clock Hermione's dad came home, and poked his head through the door.

"Hi sweetheart, ah Harry you're here already, I thought we were getting you tomorrow!" he leaned across and shook Harry's hand.

Harry looked into Neil Granger's kind face, with laughter lines around his mouth. Very much the opposite of Uncle Vernon, Harry thought.

"Cor, I'm exhausted, the traffic home today!" he said cheerfully. "I see you're watching 'City of Angels'. Good film that." Said Mr.Granger, walking out of the room.

Hermione stood up and closed the door. "Sorry," she apologized.

"That's ok," said Harry. "Your Dad's a barrel of laughs compared to my Uncle. Did you know, that counting this is the third film I've seen in my life? Ever?"

"Really?" said Hermione, surprised. "Yeah; remember, two summers ago us three met up and went to the cinema, and last year too. You had to pay for me because I couldn't get the money."

"Oh yes of course," said Hermione, "Shall we continue watching our film?" Gesturing towards the frozen TV screen. "We only have fifteen minutes left."

"Nah, Dudley told me the ending years ago so there's not much point. You've seen it before haven't you?" he asked.

"A few years ago." She sat down, picked up the remote and pressed 'stop'.

"So," she turned to face him. "What do you want to do?"

Harry sat back and put his hands behind his head. "Dunno… How long 'till dinner?"

"Probably about two hours." She answered.

"Well," said Harry smiling, "Why don't we go and see Ron by Apparating?"

"Ok, sounds like a great idea!" Hermione said brightly. "Shall we go tell my Dad? Then he can tell my mum when she gets back."

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

They jogged up the stairs and knocked on Hermione's parents bedroom door.

"Come in," called Neil. "Oh hi you two," he said tiredly.

"Dad we're just gonna go to Ron's for an hour or so. We're Apparating. Is that ok with you?"

"That's fine sweetheart, just be back for dinner at,"

"At seven." Finished Hermione. "Don't worry we'll be back before then." She smiled. "Come on, we'd better go Harry. See you later dad!"

They went out into the hallway and Hermione closed the door behind them.

"Ok," said Harry. "Let's go!"

there were two loud CRACKS, and they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

The Weasley's kitchen was deserted when Harry and Hermione arrived. They stood and listened for a moment, ears pricked for any sound.

CRASH

Harry and Hermione dashed upstairs to the source of the noise and they skidded to a halt on the top floor – Ron's room. They knocked loudly and waited for an answer.

"What?" Came an angry voice. The door was thrown open and there stood a tall, gangly figure, bathed in shadow.

"Harry! Hermione!" Cried Ron, stepping out of the shadow. His red hair was as red as ever and there were more freckles on his face and arms than there were when the trio had said goodbye for the summer.

He flooded them with questions. "How are you? What are you doing here? More importantly _why_ are you here?"

"We're here to see you!" said Hermione. "Who else?" She joked.

"But… I thought we were meeting up tomorrow." He said. "Why are you _both _here?"

Hermione tried to speak but Harry interrupted. "My Uncle was on the rampage so I had to leave right away."

"Right. Would you both… like to come in?" he asked.

"Sure." said Harry. Ron moved aside to let them both in but as they stepped in they saw the state of Ron's room, and it looked like a bomb had hit it.

"What _on earth_ have you been doing Ronald?" asked a shocked Hermione. "It's never been like this before."

"I've been trying to find something." answered Ron.

"It must be small for the room to look like this." Hermione said whilst walking into the room. "What were you looking for anyway?"

"Some documents;" he replied. "I'm applying to be in the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

"You never said anything!" burst out Harry. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Ron's freckled cheeks went slightly pink. "Well… you Harry, are most definitely going to be an Auror; and you too Hermione; I just can't fight anymore. I've gone through too much already."

All three of them stood in silence for a minute remembering Ron's dear loss.

Two years ago, his eldest brother Charlie had died fighting Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort's followers. Voldemort had been the most feared sorcerer for a hundred years, but only last year had Harry conquered him, with some of the most ancient and powerful spells he could find, with help from the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore who was the most powerful and good wizard of the age.

Harry, Hermione and Ron had been cornered off in the Forbidden Forest, tricked into thinking something bad had happened to the giant Grawp, their friend Hagrid's half-brother, who was a half a giant. Lord Voldemort had cornered them personally; Dumbledore had wanted to speak to Harry and his friends in his office but when they had not appeared he had alerted the rest of the staff, and sent out a search.

Unfortunately, Charlie had found them first, and as Voldemort shot a killing curse, Avada Kedavra, at them, Charlie had dived and knocked them out the way, taking the whole blow for himself. Dumbledore arrived next, and whilst keeping Voldemort distracted, reminded Harry of the ancient spells he had learnt and now was the time to use them.

Harry, with Dumbledore's aid, duelled Voldemort and with each spell he grew weaker, and weaker and then the last spell, Avada Kedavra, finished him off and Voldemort exploded in flames, roaring with pain and fury.

"So…do you want something to eat or drink?" said Ron in a hollow voice.

"Sorry, Ron, we're gonna eat in about an hour or so." Hermione said quietly.

Harry didn't know what to say. There was nothing _to_ say.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"Well thanks for coming you guys." Said Ron turning to them an hour later. "See you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes." Said Hermione.

"Can't wait," said Harry, after her.

"Have a good evening, Ron." Hermione said, hugging him.

"Thanks," he replied hugging her back. "You too."

Ron stood back and watched them disappear before him. His smile he'd been wearing wore off, wishing sadly that he'd like to go with them. But he had to stay for now. His family needed him.

His eyes swept across his orange coloured bedroom and landed on a photo frame containing a picture of all nine Weasley's. He walked over to it and saw his family waving to the camera, Charlie standing next to him, laughing at a joke Ron had just told. "_Why did you have to find us?_" Ron whispered. "_Why did you have to come first?_" Ron turned away from the picture, unable to bear looking at his dead brother, that he'd loved so much. But as he turned he knocked the frame off the ledge, and it crashed to the floor, shattering. "No!" Ron screamed. He bent down and tried to pick up the shards off glass, but cut himself, his forefinger now seeping blood. "Ow…" Ron moaned, slumping down on the floor. "I can't take this!" he yelled. "Why are you doing this to me?" he roared, looking up at the sky.

"He was putting on an act." Said Harry, pacing.

"You can't know that for sure Harry." Hermione told him.

"But I saw his face, Hermione, when he thought we weren't looking. I could see the sadness in his eyes."

"That may be so, but it's hardly surprising is it?" she reminded him.

"We'll never forget Charlie, ever." Harry replied.

"Harry he's still grieving! For goodness sake, of course he's sad, of course we'll never forget Charlie, he's known him all his life, looked up to him, he needs time!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Harry said loudly and angrily.

"Of course I do! Look… we shouldn't be arguing like this." She said lowering her voice. "Dinner should be ready soon… we should head down."

Dinner was tense that night. Neil and Melinda seemed to have picked up on the bad vibes between Harry and their daughter.

Neil, at least, tried making conversation. "So you two," he said cheerfully. "What did you do at Ron's house?"

Neither of them answered straight away. "All we really did was – sorry." They both said in unison. Hermione smiled and Harry returned it. Melinda stood up, lifting her and Neil's empty plates. "Neil," she said. "Could help me with the washing?"

"Sure honey." Following his wife out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry." Said Harry quietly. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I had no right."

"It's ok, Harry. In case you didn't notice everyone's at each others throats."

"All the same," he said, "I had no right to snap."

Hermione smiled her beautiful smile again. "Don't worry about it. We'd better finish this before it goes cold or my mum will be furious!"

Harry laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

In the morning everyone in the Granger household was in a good mood.

Neil and Melinda Granger left together for work at eight o' clock, leaving Harry and Hermione in the house, to tidy up for Ron's arrival at eleven.

Hermione poured them both coffees to wake themselves up for the cleaning; so then it took just less than an hour with both of them working in each room.

They lay back on the armchairs in the living room, leaning against the soft cushions.

Now the caffeine had worn off, Hermione suggested to Harry they go on her laptop.

Harry, who had never been on a computer before, as the Dursleys had never allowed him, got confused when Hermione asked him to login for her. "All you do," she explained, "is use the mouse, and see the arrow on the screen there? – click on this symbol, and use the keyboard letters to type in my password 'unicorn'. Then you press enter on the keyboard and just let it load up."

"Ok." Said Harry, following her instructions. "All done."

"Brilliant!" Hermione replied brightly. "Let's go on the internet!"

"I never knew the net could be so… complicated."

"It's not complicated," Hermione laughed. "It gets easier."

"Oh really?" said Harry. "How long does it take to learn more about other programs and sites?"

"It depends how often you go on the computer and where you go." She answered. "I could teach you if you like, but just the basics for now because even though I know a lot about them, I don't know as much as the Muggles after all our time away at school."

"That would be great!" Harry said happily. "And you have the rest of the summer to show me."

"Do you think… do you think I should teach Ron too?" Hermione asked hesitantly. "As he doesn't have a computer and the only time he'll ever go on one is when he's round here." She ended quickly.

"You're forgetting it's the same case with me Hermione." Harry told her. "I don't have a computer because Dudley's such a selfish pig he can't even share."

"Sorry." Said Hermione, looking down at the floor. "I didn't think."

"It's alright;" he assured her. "It doesn't matter."

"But I - "

"Hey!" he interrupted. "What did I just say?"

"It doesn't matter." Hermione mumbled.

"That's a girl." Said Harry. "We should be expecting Ron soon." He announced looking at his watch. Soon enough a minute later a voice from downstairs called out: "HEY! SOME HELP HERE PLEASE?"

Harry and Hermione ran down the stairs, and catching sight of him, "Ron!" they both yelled. Harry helped Ron with his trunk, which was surprisingly heavy, and Hermione embraced Ron in another hug. She stood back and saw his hand was bandaged. "What did you do to your hand?" she asked.

"Oh, I cut myself. It was an accident. Don't worry about it." He said quickly.

Hermione and Harry looked at him suspiciously, noting his voice was slightly higher than yesterday. "Honestly, it's nothing." He told them, putting his hand away in his pocket.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Said Harry, who had been oddly quiet.

"I said just leave it!" he snapped.

Hermione stepped back and stared at both of them. "What the hell's got into you?" she demanded. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" said Harry and Ron together.

"Well it doesn't sound like it!" she stormed towards the kitchen. "Welcome to my house by the way." She shot at Ron, and she slammed the door behind her.

"What's up with her?" asked Harry, and Ron shook his head in reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

"Hermione!" said Ron, hurrying after Hermione, Harry at his side. "Hermione wait!"

Hermione stopped her hand poised on the handle of the backdoor.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to sound rude."

Hermione didn't say anything; she just stood there for moment looking at them. To Harry and Ron's surprise she just started laughing.

"What?" asked Ron. "What's funny?"

"Oh nothing." Hermione sighed. "It just feels like I've been feeling a lot of understanding today."

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I suppose." Said Hermione walking up to him and giving him a hug.

The three friends walked into the living room and sat down heavily onto the squashy armchairs.

The door shut behind them.

"Did you see that?" asked Harry.

"See what?" Ron replied.

"The door just shut."

"Well yeah;" said Ron. "You shut it."

"_I_ didn't. Hermione?" Harry inquired.

"Nope." She told him. "The window's open, it could have been the breeze."

"I'm not so sure." Said Harry, standing up.

"Well look who solved the case." Came a cold voice. Someone covered from head to toe in a black cloak stood by the door, their face hidden in shadow. The person had the figure of a woman.

Hermione and Ron stood up quickly next to Harry, all reaching into their pockets for their wands. The pockets were empty. They'd left their wands upstairs leaving them defenceless against the intruder.

She held out her hand, palm facing upwards, and a blue ball crackling with the sound of electricity materialized, hovering a few inches over her hand.

"DUCK!" Hermione screamed, seizing Harry and Ron by the arms pulling them to the floor.

The woman drew back her arm and threw the ball at them just missing them as the trio dropped, crouching on the floor. The electric ball hit the wall behind them with a loud bang, leaving a scorch mark.

Harry stood up quickly and just as the woman was about to summon another electric ball Harry threw his arm out in her direction, palm up facing her. Time seemed to go in slow motion as a force flew out Harry's hand, throwing the woman against the wall. She crumpled and as Harry was going up to her, time went back to normal when she disapparated.

Harry turned round to face his friends to see if they were ok. Ron and Hermione were standing up looking pale. "What the hell was all that about?" said Hermione, voicing allowed the question flowing through all their heads.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

"We have to tell the ministry." Said Hermione.

It was not long after the attack and the three of them were in Hermione's room, Harry pacing, Ron and Hermione sitting on the end of the bed looking at him.

"No." Harry said. "We have to find out what that was all about."

"No we don't!" Ron said loudly. "We don't have to do anything! I agree with Hermione. Tell the ministry and let them sort it out!"

"No!" Harry argued. "This happened to us and it will cause a panic! They're still getting over Voldemort and the damage he did! And besides, she was invisible for a while or we would have heard her Apparating. So if she was watching, if it wasn't us she was after she would have gone because she'd have no reason to hurt us, but she did she stayed that means she'd found her targets. Us."

"Harry we don't know anything. All the reason to tell the ministry."

Harry stopped pacing and turned away from them.

"Please, Harry haven't we already stopped enough evil beings for the moment?" Ron begged. "And haven't I been through enough?" he said looking away.

Harry sighed turning round to face his friend. 2You're not the only one who's suffered loss, remember?" Harry snapped. "You're not the only who's seen people die. My parents, Sirius, Cedric, etc. etc."

Harry stormed out, slamming the door behind him, running down the hall to the stairs.

Hermione ran over to the door and opened it. "HEY!" she yelled out. "DON'T DO THAT!"

There was no answer.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" she screamed. She closed the door slowly and leaned her forehead against it's cool surface. She let out a deep sigh and turned to Ron, walking over to her bed. She down next to him, then lay back.

"You should go talk to him." Said Hermione quietly. "We shouldn't be fighting. Not now."

Ron nodded solemnly and stood up, straightening his jeans. He went over to the door and Hermione heard it shut, not bothering to look over. She heard him going slowly down the stairs, and before she knew it she was asleep.

Hermione woke to the noise of birds singing outside her window. She turned to face her alarm clock and was shocked to see it said 19.00. 7pm.

She rubbed her tired eyes and sat up slowly. All was quiet in the house. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and put on her slippers then walked slowly over to the door, shutting it behind her as she stepped out into the hall.

She padded down the stairs and heard quiet voices in the living room.

She paused at the door and opened it a crack, listening.

It was the TV. Hermione opened the door silently and stepped into the room.

Harry and Ron were sitting on the sofa, their eyes shut, breathing softly. They were fast asleep and Hermione smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

It was the next morning and all three of them were feeling calm and refreshed. The row was long over and Ron and Harry had woken the previous night find the scorch mark gone and to the smell of food. Neil and Melinda had come home and Harry and Ron had found Hermione in the kitchen helping her mum with that night's dinner.

But now after a long nights sleep, they had washed, dressed and eaten and were now under Hermione's instructions to be ready for Apparating in a few seconds.

Harry thought he knew where they were going but would only say he thoughts when Hermione told them where they were going.

Hermione walked into the living room where Harry and Ron were waiting, Harry in a t-shirt and combats, Ron in jeans and an open neck thin short-sleeved shirt. She was wearing a just over knee-high denim skirt and a sleeveless plain t-shirt.

"So," said Harry cheerfully, waiting mentally for an argument. "Where are we heading?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked, equally cheerful. "Hogwarts."

"Why?" asked Harry and Ron at the same time.

"To see Dumbledore!" she told them. "We have to tell him about yesterday!"

"Hey," said Harry to her. "He may be one of the most wisest wizards in the world…"

"That's why we're going." Hermione interrupted. "Let's go."

"Fizzing Whizbee!" Harry said loudly. They were inside Hogwarts which was deserted and unusually silent, but that was only expected as term was over.

The trio had stopped before a huge gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle started slowly rotating to reveal a spiral staircase that led up to the office door.

"Come on." Said Hermione, heading up the stairs. Harry and Ron followed her, and at the top came to a stop outside a tall wooden door.

Hermione knocked loudly twice and pushed opened the door by the brass handle.

"Professor?" Harry called, entering. "Professor Dumbledore?"

A crash came from behind a nearly wall-to-wall bookcase on a platform on the other side of the room.

The head of Albus Dumbledore peered round the shelves and stepped out, seeing them. His old face, which bore a long silver beard and hair smiled, his warm blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

He opened his arms in welcome. "Harry, Hermione," he said cheerfully. "Ron." His grin turning into a comforting smile. "How are you? Molly, Arthur? The others?"

Ron shrugged.

"So," said Dumbledore. "What brings you three here in the middle of summer?" he asked.

"There was… something we wanted to ask you." Said Harry. Dumbledore tilted his head slightly, looking at them curiously.

"Could we use the library?"

Dumbledore looked surprised at his question. "Of course." He replied politely. "Madame Pince is currently away but I daresay I can find a spare key. May I ask why?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "Well…" said Harry.

"There was and attack." Hermione finished.

"An attack? By whom?" asked Dumbledore, his voice serious. He was startled by her short explanation and gestured them to sit down on the chairs in front of his desk. They sat watching him walk round and sit at his chair.

He leaned forwards slightly at full attention. "By who?" he repeated.

Harry continued, starting from the beginning. He told him how the woman had appeared out of no-where; how she threw the ball of electricity at them and how Hermione had pulled them to ground; and how she'd gone after Harry had thrown her against the wall.

"I see." Said Dumbledore, standing up quickly. "Do you have any idea if she'd been ordered to attack, or if she worked alone?"

"No." Hermione replied.

"What did she look like?" he asked them.

Ron answered this one. "We don't know. But she was wearing black robes from head to toe. We couldn't see her face."

"I did." Said Harry. Ron and Hermione swivelled round to face him in a second.

"She was very pale. And her hair; she had dark brown hair."

"I see." Said Dumbledore again. He turned away from them, obviously to think.

"_Why didn't you say anything?_" Hermione mouthed to him. Harry shrugged silently to her.

Dumbledore turned quickly to face them, his face serious.

"We must work quickly." He told them. "I'll check my books, and I'll give you the library key."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

"There's nothing here!" said Hermione. All three of them were frustrated at finding nothing and they had been sitting in the library for a couple of hours.

Dumbledore had suggested books on modern day evil sorceresses. There weren't very many but the books were incredibly thick.

"We've got to keep looking!" Harry insisted.

"But we've been here for hours!" Ron argued. "Why can't we give up and just go home - "

"We're not giving up!" said Harry loudly, getting out of chair. "You just don't give up; you don't just let things happen; you make a stand; you say no and when everyone else just runs away…" he trailed off, looking away. "I just can't."

Ron was lost for words, dumbfounded for a minute. "Well I can." Ron said, standing, too to face him. He put his hand on his bag, preparing to lift it up onto his shoulder.

They were glaring at each other so neither of them noticed Hermione gaping at a page in the open book in front of her.

"Do what you like then!" Harry yelled at him.

Hermione reached up slowly and tugged at Harry's sleeve. "Guy's," she said quietly. "I think I found her."

This time it was Harry and Ron's time to gape. Deep down they had both believed they wouldn't find her.

" Look," she told them, turning the leather bound book round to face them.

On the left side of the page was a large picture of their attacker. "It says her name." Hermione whispered. "Her birth name was Rose Potter."

"Rose Potter?" Harry said taking in the first bit of information.

The three of them bent over the book, reading fragments aloud.

"An extremely powerful sorceress with deadly powers…"

"Not and ordinary witch…"

"A danger to anyone who crosses her path…"

"Must be avoided at all costs…"

Hermione and Ron were facing Harry who had gone pale.

"_Potter…_" he was muttering. "_Rose Potter…_"

He realised his friends were watching him. "We need more information." He decided.

Hermione looked at Ron and back to Harry. "But this is all we have. It doesn't say how to find her or anything."

"What?" said Harry sharply to her.

"It may not be what you think, Harry." She whispered.

"And what do I think?" he snapped.

"I don't know." Hermione said shrugging. She had already turned over most of the possibilities in her head. Each as unlikely as the next. "I honestly don't know."

"How many Potters can there be in our country's wizarding world?" he said to himself, turning his back to them.

Ron and Hermione shared worried looks.

Harry turned on his heel back to them and grabbed his bag, swinging it over his shoulder. He was about to head for the door but stopped. "Come _on_." He said. "Are you coming or not?"

Without waiting for an answer he turned again already moving ahead.

Hermione stood up next to Ron who was still on his feet and they swung their own bags over their shoulders. Hermione was further behind them as she still had to pick up the book and mark the page with a scrap piece of paper.

"What are we doing now?" Ron panted. Running up the stairs along with Hermione who had now caught up. Harry was still ahead of them and said to Ron without stopping: "Isn't it obvious? To see Dumbledore."

"Why?" Ron asked him.

"For an explanation." Hermione answered for him.

**So now you know the name of their mysterious attacker! In the next chapter it will be properly explained who she is!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Harry reached Dumbledore's door a few seconds before his friends who were gasping for breath, leaning on the walls as they slowly climbed the last few steps and it was increasingly annoying sensing Harry was mentally tapping his foot impatiently.

When they were nearly there, Harry knocked and opened the door.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry called.

There was no answer and Harry and was wondering where their old headmaster was when he was supposed to be looking in his books.

Harry went over to the desk and sat down on one of the chairs. Hermione and Ron followed suit.

Fawkes the phoenix flew down from where he must have been perched near the office's high roof and landed softly on the arm of Hermione's chair. She stroked his red/gold head distractedly as the trio awaited Dumbledore's return.

They sat for what was probably half an hour in silence and jumped when there was a loud _whoosh_ from the fireplace and Professor Dumbledore stepped out of green flames that had just materialized.

"Ah," he said in surprise. "Did you find anything?" he asked, sweeping down onto his chair.

"Yes." Hermione replied glancing anxiously at Harry. He was staring into space, his body relaxed, lost in his own thoughts.

Hermione passed the book to Dumbledore. He took it from her, lay it down on his desk and opened it at the marked page. He examined the picture and read the passage next to it. He let out a long sigh.

This, Harry noticed, and looked up at his great defender.

"Harry;" Dumbledore began. "I'm so sorry. Your father… forbade me tell you. He believed it was for your own protection."

"How do they relate to each other?" he demanded.

Dumbledore didn't speak straight away, choosing his words carefully. "They were cousins." He told Harry.

"But if my family were good wizards, my parents, my grandparents; what made her so evil?"

"In the beginning she wasn't evil. Let me explain." He told Harry. "It was a complicated family tie that made them cousins," he said. "Your grandfather had a brother called Chris and when he married he had a baby. Your father's aunt, Rose's mother who they named Charlotte. When she was older she had a daughter who she and her husband christened Rose.

They thought she would be an ordinary witch like everyone in your family had been. She was a year older than James and he was fine, had ordinary wizard powers. She started Hogwarts, still normal as she could be, a little odd but that was ok. Then a few years later, she was taking her OWLs at fifteen, your father preparing for them at fourteen. Then… the more she learnt, the more powers she craved. She desired them so strongly some of them came to her. Throwing electricity balls, turning herself invisible by will, and shooting force out her hand, like you can Harry." He added. "She became so… power hungry I had no choice but to expel her. The powers she now possessed were so strong she was not only a threat to others but to herself. She could not control them all the time." He paused, looking at the young adult wizards before him. He continued. "Your family, when she was home, were shocked at her new powers. They were afraid. Afraid of her; afraid of her powers; afraid of what she might become.

They tracked down a practitioner who might've been able to help her control the powers. But, one visit, she got angry when she thought he was pushing to fast. She lost control. She killed him."

The trio were sat forward in their seats, listening intently to his story, Harry absorbing the part of his family's history, covered up for decades.

"Chris and his wife, were in shock, now terrified of their daughter."

"What happened?" Harry asked in a hollow voice. "To her and her parents?"

He knew the answer before Dumbledore replied.

"She killed them."

**This is my favourite chapter! Family history! I didn't know I could write so much detail in such a short space of time!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Nobody spoke when Dumbledore finished his last sentence. The room was silent except for Fawkes' fidgeting on Hermione's chair.

Harry was in completely and utter shock. All colour had drained from his face and his eyes looked distant. Hermione was watching Harry, increasingly worried about him as Dumbledore was finishing the story.

He cleared his throat and continued in a quieter voice than before. "As you can imagine, Chris was distraught. He'd lost his daughter and son-in-law who he had loved so much.

As for Rose, she ran away. There has been only one sighting of her but that was years later when she was twenty-two, and that was when her picture was added to this book." He pointed at the page. "No one knew of her whereabouts from then on; no sightings, no deaths, nothing. This is the first I've heard for years." He looked sadly at Harry. "And now, she is back. Why, yet I don't know. But by the way you described her attack, it seems like now she's mastered her powers. But what's worse is she hates her own existence; that makes her more deadly than ever."

"Er… Professor? I still don't understand why she attacked us." Said Hermione. "Why attack now?"

"Well…" Dumbledore started. "I suppose somehow, she found out about Harry's birth, and heard his story. What helped make you who you are. But, we have yet to find out how she may react to you inheriting somehow, one of her powers. One of the powers the Dark Lord knew not; along with the power to love. Rose's birth and existence were covered up, so over time people forgot her name. Forgot her face. She became know to them only as the girl who was power crazy. That everyone had been afraid of."

He looked at Harry, waiting for some sort of reaction. Harry sat back slowly in his seat and breathed in and out deeply. "I er…" he did not know what to say. He knew already Dumbledore was watching him, that he had for while, but Harry turned his head to see Ron and Hermione watching him too.

He sat back up again. "What should I do?" he asked quietly, directing the question at Dumbledore.

"I suppose there are certain choices." He told him. Dumbledore looked into Harry's green eyes and saw what he had not seen for years. A young child; lost and vulnerable.

"You could track her down," Dumbledore said. "Talk to her. See if you can help her see reason. But, it may be to late for that." He stopped, thinking. "You could try and stop her. Stop her from hurting anybody else. Now she has shown herself, she will no doubt show herself again. She's more confident this time, again in how you described her." He paused, his eyes now sweeping over Ron and Hermione.

"Will she… will she be…" Harry started. "Will she be as powerful as Voldemort?" he whispered to Dumbledore.

"Honestly Harry, I do not know." Dumbledore told him. "But… if she is, it were, she could even be stronger. He used mainly only spells. She uses spells _and_ has powers he never had."

Harry's eyes widened.

"Harry, you're going to get through this. And Hermione, Ron and myself, will help you." he gestured towards them and they nodded in agreement.

"How?" Harry whispered.

"You know the spells you used against Voldemort by memory, but I didn't teach you two that may be the most important that you could use against her. One weakens powers temporarily, long enough to _make_ her listen if she doesn't want to; and the second which you will probably have choice but to choose, a power stripping spell. But the question is, will you do it? Will you face her and fight her if necessary?"

Harry didn't hesitate. He had already made up his mind. "Yes," He replied. "Yes I will."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

"Are you sure you want to do this Harry?" Hermione asked again. The trio were back at Hermione's house in her room. They had been back just over an hour and they were trying to form a plan on how to deal with the situation. Dumbledore had instructed them to lie low and not do any magic. He had warned if she could sense magic being used there, which was the only place she's been, even Apparating, it could bring her back again. Dumbledore only thought they should tackle her when they were fully prepared.

"Hermione," said Harry, turning to her. "You were the one encouraging me to do what's right, and that means fighting Rose, so then it's a bit for late for saying don't."

"That's not what I'm saying!" she argued. "You know me and Ron will support your decisions, no matter what you choose to do. You need to stop her before she hurts anyone. I was just asking to see if you're still up for doing this."

"She's right, Harry." Ron said. "You need to be prepared; physically and mentally."

Harry nodded, looking at the floor. "Yeah." Harry agreed. "You're right. You're both right." He stood up, looking at his two loyal friends. They had always stuck by him no matter what happened, and now was no different.

Nobody could think what to say so there was an awkward silence.

"So… you guys want to go for a walk? I know a really nice park a few roads down." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah sure," Ron said. "Harry?"

"All right." He agreed, smiling. Hermione and Ron realised Harry was just trying to look cheerful, but said nothing. At least he was trying to keep his head up.

"You were right, Hermione, this is nice." Ron commented. They were walking down a path in the park, the three of them taking in the beautiful scenery. There were children playing and laughing in the small playground, dogs catching freebies with their owners, couples on picnic blankets on the grass area surrounding the big lake, and birds singing among the huge trees.

Hermione suggested they go on the swings in the playground, as there were no people near them.

Once there, they swang slowly in silence, lost in the heat of the day and their minds going through everything, all of the days events.

When Hermione realised no one was going to say anything and they would probably just sit there not doing anything, she said aloud to Harry and Ron, "Do you guys want an ice cream?"

Harry and Ron looked up at her and nodded. They got off with her and followed her out the playground gate to the ice cream truck. "What do you want?" she asked them. A young child of about six, stood in front of them with his mother, the ice cream man and his mum trying not to show their impatience. The boy finally decided when his mother hurried him seeing the line growing behind them.

Hermione ordered hers, Harry and Ron after her. She paid and as she turned around she almost knocked into someone walking past the van.

"Hermione!" The girl exclaimed.

"Chloe!" Hermione replied. "Long time no see!"

"Tell me about it!" the girl said. She had light brown hair, just below the shoulders, and a smile nearly as beautiful as Hermione's. She had a light tan on her arms and face, and was holding a can of coke.

"Who are your friends?" Chloe asked, her eyes sweeping over Harry and Ron.

"These are my best friends, I told you about ages ago; Harry and Ron."

"Nice to meet you!" she said to them, shaking their hands. "I've heard so much about you."

"You have?" asked Ron nervously.

"Sure," Chloe answered.

Harry tapped Hermione lightly on the arm. "Can I talk to you a sec?" he said quietly.

"Yeah." She replied. Hermione walked with Harry just out of earshot of the Chloe and Ron. "What is it?"

"What exactly did you tell her?" he inquired, turning his back to them.

"I told her we went to a private school and we met there and we've been friends since first year." She told him impatiently.

"So… nothing about us? About the wizarding world?"

"I didn't say anything Harry. You can sleep soundly tonight." And with that, she put her hand on his arm, steering them back to Ron and Chloe.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

"So what've you been doing all these years?" asked Chloe.

"Not much." Said Hermione.

They were still in the park, but had retreated into the shade of the woods.

"Oh come on!" Chloe exclaimed. "You've got to have been doing _something_."

"No not really. Just been learning like you have." Hermione lied.

It had been a long time since Harry noticed Hermione still had her knack for lying and how good she was.

"You never told me what school you went to either." She said.

"I told you," Hermione replied. "Oh, no, wait I didn't did I? It's called Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? Never heard of it. Where is it in London?"

Ron was starting to get nervous. Yeah he liked Chloe but what was with all the questions? Hermione on the other hand was playing it cool.

"It's not in London." Hermione told her.

"Well where is it then?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Scotland."

"Scotland?" Chloe choked turning to her old friend. "How on earth do you get there?"

"We get the school train." She said waving her hand as if it was nothing.

"You're school has a train?"

"Yep." Hermione replied brightly.

"You went that far away to go to some private school? I mean, I called your house several times, but all your parents said was that you were at a school club. I asked what it was they told me to ask you but that was years ago Hermione!"

"Well…" Hermione struggled to find words and was looking slightly ashamed that she had not contacted the girl who had stuck up for her primary school when she was taunted for being a teacher's pet and burst into tears. Hermione's past times with her flashed into her mind. Going to the park to feed the ducks when they were five; them sleeping over at one another's houses staying up late watching comedy films at eight; having a food fight in the Granger's kitchen at ten. And finally, meeting up at Chloe's house for a sleep over at eleven. That was the last time Hermione saw her and now they were reunited seven years later.

Harry stepped in to help.

"We worked long hours at school." He said. "We came home late."

"Oh." Chloe said. Now she was lost for words. "Right. But didn't you even try to ring me? They must have telephones at your school?"

Now it was Ron's turn to speak up. "They have… some methods of communication with the outside world, but ecleck – I mean electricity doesn't function well in that area." He corrected himself. "In or out."

"You could have told me Hermione." Chloe sighed. "All of those holidays. Christmas. Summer. We used to be the best of friends, what changed that, why did you have to go to such a far away school?" She was starting to look upset now.

"Chloe… I'm sorry. I had to go to Hogwarts. It's extremely selective. It's not the kind of school to turn down. Besides we didn't get half terms, or half days, nowhere near how many you probably get. I would have got in contact with you sooner but something had to be… dealt with."

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Um… how did your GCSEs go? What did you get?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"They went ok, I got better grades than I thought I'd get."

"That's great!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"What did you get?"

"Seven O's and one E." said Hermione proudly. She quickly slapped her hand to her mouth, horrified at what she'd just said.

"But… GCSEs are graded in A, B, Cs and stuff." She said.

"They do different grades in Scotland." Said Harry quickly.

Chloe looked at them, stepping back. "I know someone who lives in Scotland and she got straight A's in her GCSEs! And her phone works fine! I don't know what Hogwarts is about, but I would really appreciate it if you told me what's going on. The truth. You owe it to me."

**Will Hermione tell all? Read Chapter 15 to find out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I haven't updated this since before the Half-Blood Prince came out so Dumbledore shouldn't really be in it but I feel the story's to far through to edit him out, but please keep reading and reviewing.** Chapter 15 

"Why don't you sit in the living room?" said Hermione to Chloe half steering her down the hall.

"Hermione, - " she protested, but Hermione was already walked past her but Harry grabbed her arm and wheeled her around. "Hermione, no! I know what you're going to do but you can't! Our world - "

"No, Harry," Hermione interrupted. "I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" he said through clenched teeth. But she yanked her arm out of his grip and strode over to the other end of the room and sat down impatiently waiting for the others to do the same. Ron and Harry were hovering behind Chloe below the door-frame. "Fine!" she sighed flopping down on the sofa. Harry and Ron followed her into the room and sat on the armchairs next to Hermione. They were all facing Chloe.

"What's this all about Hermione? Why did you bring me here to explain? What was it that you couldn't say at the park?"

Hermione looked desperately at Harry for help. He, however was staring intently at the floor.

"You really want to know the truth?" said Hermione.

"_Yes_." Chloe said.

Hermione paused, obviously wanting to choose her words carefully. "You've been wondering why I haven't told you anything about our school in depth, yes?"

"Well yeah, that is why we're here isn't it?" Chloe replied impatiently.

"There's a reason our school is so selective," Hermione said slowly. "It's a school that teaches magic." She finished quickly, looking nervously at Chloe.

Chloe's face was blank; then she burst out laughing. "Great joke, Hermione but tell me the real reason."

"There's still time to change you're mind you know." Harry said to her through gritted teeth.

"No." Hermione hissed at him. "She's right. I owe her the truth." Harry to her fury stood up abruptly and left the room. Ron followed. _Great_, she thought sarcastically. _Just great_.

Chloe, calm now, repeated, "Tell me the real reason."

"I wasn't joking Chloe."

"I still don't believe you. I always thought you were an honest person, Hermione."

"If you want proof just say!" Hermione snapped. "If it takes proof to make you see then I'll show you proof!" Hermione jumped to her feet and drew her wand from her belt that had been covered by her t-shirt. She pointed it at a vase next to Chloe holding fake flowers and said loudly: "_Reducto!_" and it exploded.

Chloe screamed and threw her hands over her face to protect herself from the shards of china.

"_Reparo_." Said Hermione hastily. "I'm sorry - " she began.

"What the _HELL_ did you just do!" Chloe demanded angrily. Hermione could tell she was frightened.

"I'm sorry." Said Hermione, reaching out her arm, but Chloe stepped back. "I just – just lost my temper. Don't you see? If the authorities ever found out about us our world will be exposed! You asked me for the truth, remember?"

Chloe was speechless.

"I'm still the honest person I always was, Chloe. I couldn't tell you before because we're forbidden by our laws," she said softly. "I also didn't want to put my Muggle – non magic people – friends in danger."

Chloe looked up inquisitively at her friend.

"There was a dark, evil wizard risen. He knew about me, Ron and Harry; his major target was Harry, but - " she faltered. "He had followers named Death Eaters. They tortured people in the wizards and Muggles alike. But one of the things they hated: Muggle-borns, like me, or "Mudbloods" meaning dirty blood." she bit her lip. "They tortured either on Voldemorts command or for fun. That's why I couldn't say. I didn't want to put you in danger."

"But you could've tried, I can look after myself - "

"No you can't!" said Hermione. "You saw how quickly I drew my wand out, you were paralysed with fright! They could take their wands out of their cloaks before you even realised they were there. Dark wizards have all kinds of curses. They torture, kill, command, jinx and many other things and all it takes is a twirl of a wand and an incantation! He was deadly. He killed Harry's parents when he was a baby but Harry survived and destroyed Voldemort a few months ago. Voldemort's been after Harry's blood for years, but not now because Harry finally killed him and now the world is safe once more! His followers nearly killed me once and they nearly succeeded. People Harry was close to have died because of him. His godfather was murdered three years ago. He had only known him two years because he was accused of a crime he didn't commit and he had to escape from jail to warn Harry who the killer really was. The real criminal was one of Voldemorts followers and he was like a parent to Harry. Friends at school have been at the Death Eaters mercy and some have died. It's thanks to our headmaster that all of us survived." She stopped, her voice quavering.

Chloe managed to say quietly, "I don't know what to say. I don't know what to think." And she rose to her feet and headed out of the room to the front door. Hermione, quick on the mark, Apparated to the door, blocking her escape.

"Before you go I need you to swear to me you won't reveal our secret."

"Let me go, Hermione. This is too much,"

"What's to much Chloe?" Hermione asked her.

"I don't know! Move!"

"_No_!" said Hermione, and once more she drew her wand and pointed it at her old friend. "I don't want to paralyse you, but you haven't given me your word."

"I can't!" Chloe said.

"Why not?"

"Because – because I can't."

"You have to. If you say anything to anyone they could tell everyone they know which is bad. They'd find out about us and perhaps tell the authorities. Or worse, the press."

Chloe started trembling and gasping for air. "I – I -" she faltered, then swayed on the spot and crumpled to the floor, motionless.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione yelled. Within seconds she heard Harry and Ron's feet hurrying down the stairs.

Ron skidded in first, Harry at his heels. "Hermione what's going - " and Ron stopped and looked behind her to the sofa where Chloe was lying.

"She, er…fainted." Said Hermione.

"OK." Harry sighed. "What happened?"

"She made for the door so I Apparated in front of her and we argued for a moment then she passed out."

"So d'you think someone did this? Rose? She was invisible before she could've put a spell on her." Ron put in.

"No," Hermione said, looking down sadly at her friend. "I think it was the shock overwhelming her. Do you think I should Renervate her?" she asked nervously.

"I think maybe, I don't know whether you guys agree but if you said it was shock Hermione I think we should erase the past few hours." Harry said.

"Well I agree." Hermione said to him. "Ron?"

"Yeah. Who wants to do it?"

"I will," Hermione told them. "This was down to me."

Harry and Ron stepped back as Hermione knelt down next to Chloe and withdrew her wand. She closed her eyes concentrating. "Obliviate!" she whispered. "And now to see if it worked. Renervate!" and she put her wand back in her belt as Chloe opened her eyes. "Hermione? What happened and why am I in your house?" she asked her sitting up slowly against the cushions.

"You fainted at the park. We carried you. Well, Ron did." She said smiling as she turned to Ron.

"You did? Thank you so much!" she said happily.

"Least I could do." Ron told her, blushing.

"Could you help me in the kitchen a minute, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, sure." He replied, following her out the room, closing the door behind them.

Hermione opened the fridge and took out a big carton of orange juice and took four glasses out the cupboard.

"It worked then." Harry said, leaning against the sideboard.

"You never doubted my spell work did you Harry?" she said poking him in the chest.

"Oh I wouldn't dare, you might jinx me." Harry told her in mock fright.

She laughed and poked him again.

"And don't do that!" he poked back.

Then there was a burst of laughter from the other room. Harry and Hermione walked to the door and poked their heads round the door.

In the centre of the room were Ron and Chloe, Chloe in Ron's arms.

"Sorry," she apologised. "I kinda fell. Still a bit wobbly on my feet, y'know?"

"Uh huh." Said Hermione. "You want some orange juice?"

"No, sorry, but I think I'll pass. I have to get back. Chores." She said rolling her eyes.

"Ok then. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Nah," Chloe said. "I'll be fine. It was great seeing you again Hermione; call me sometimes. Promise?"

"Definitely." Hermione promised. She strode across the room and gave her old friend a hug and then let her go. "See you soon."

"Bye. Harry," she nodded. "Ron." He smiled. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Ron said; and with one last smile at Hermione, she left the house.

Ron sighed sadly.

"Oh cheer up Ronald." Hermione said exasperatedly. "It's not like you'll like you'll never see her again."

Ron perked up after that.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Half an hour later the three of them were back in the living room watching a repeat of a soap Hermione and her parents watch in the evenings.

"Nice to see you again, Harry. Oh, and friends too." Rose said. She had, as before caught them completely by surprise.

The trio jumped to their feet withdrawing their wands.

"Oh, please…" said Rose lazily. She waved her wand and muttered an incantation.

Ron and Hermione flew backwards and hit the wall with a loud thump.

They struggled against an unseen force; Harry could see their mouths moving pleading for his help but no sound came out. She had performed a non-verbal silencing charm too.

"Let them go!" Harry yelled.

All she did was smile evilly. She raised her wand and before Harry could try to disarm her she had already muttered Expelliarmous.

"Why you little -" And he froze. Literally. She had immobilised him. How could he have let her do that? How could he have been so stupid? Now he'd put not only his life in danger, but Ron's and Hermione's lives. And then he realised he could control his mouth. _Strange_, he thought. _No ordinary spell can do that._ And then he remembered what she said. '_In my spare time I have created many'_

"And now Harry," he heard her say, bending down to pick up his wand. She put it in her pocket. "It's time to pay…"

"But what have I done?" Harry said. "What have I ever done to you?"

"Does that matter?" she said, turning away from him. "What your ancestors did to me was unforgivable… I had to get back at them…"

"But what did they do?" Harry asked, thinking furiously, trying to buy time.

She spun back round to face him her face white with anger, building up inside her. "They locked me up! Kept me prisoner! In my own home. Then, when everyone had left to eat out one night I managed to escape, so I disappeared abroad for a few years. I had been thinking about returning for a while and then I found out that everyone in the Potter line was dead."

"But… whatever happened to you wasn't my fault!"

"It was everyoneelse's fault! The whole family was to blame. I swore to myself I would kill every last Potter if I could. Obviously someone" she paused. "Had already finished James and his wife off and everyone else had already past on. And then I found out that there was _one_ Potter left. You."

Harry gaped at her. "Clearly, Dumbledore, yes Harry, Dumbledore," he looked dumbstruck. "missed out a few pieces of the story."

"But -"

"Enough!" she snapped. "It's payback time. You have to make one last choice before you die Harry to make this all the more fun. Give you a taste of the pain I had to bear. Which one of your friends do you wish for me let live? Will it Ron or Hermione?" She said emphasising the two names. "Which one was it that was dearest to you in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament? Oh yes, how could I forget? Ron."

Harry stood, still frozen, speechless. And then out the corner of his eye he saw Ron move a little. He was fighting the jinx.

"Ten seconds to choose." She said nastily. "Ten… nine…"

_Oh God_, Harry thought panicking. _I can't make that sort of choice!_

He looked to his friends and saw Hermione looking down at the floor. The expression on her face showed she was thinking furiously. She looked up as if sensing his gaze and gave him a weak smile.

"Five… four…"

_NO! _This couldn't be happening.

"Two… One. Tut, tut, Harry. Such a _powerful_ wizard, incapable of making a simple choice. I guess the one to sacrifice will have to be the girl…" she raised her wand, and Hermione stared at her terrified.

"No you can't!" Harry cried, trying with all his might to fight the jinx.

"Oh, but I can Harry." She told him still looking at Hermione. "So hopeless… and she's the cleverest witch of your age too unless I'm mistaken?"

Harry didn't answer.

"Everything must come to death, Harry. Everything and everybody dies eventually."

Harry was shaking his head muttering Hermione's name wordlessly. Every cell in his body was wishing and wishing for her to fight the jinx and free herself.

But she didn't.

"Avada Kedavra." She said.

Hermione was thrown to the side and lay still, eyes closed.

"NO!" Harry cried. He tried to speak again but she had already said _Silencio_.

"Muggles." Rose muttered in annoyance. Hermione's parents were home.

"You're coming with me." She said quietly, grabbing Harry's arm. The last thing Harry saw through his teary eyes as they left was Ron looking in horror at Hermione.

**Hermione! Oh no! What will happen next? Don't give up I'm near the end!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

Harry fell to the floor when Rose released his arm. He stood up shakily, still in shock at what had happened only a moment ago.

"Ready for this, Harry?" Rose said. "Dumbledore _did_ train you up to fight me didn't he?" Harry glared at her and she gave a cruel laugh. He could not contain his feelings any longer.

"YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!" Harry roared. But Rose simply smiled.

Then she slipped her hand into one of her cloak pockets and drew out her own long, thin black wand and Harry's. She threw Harry's wand to him.

Before he raised it she had already cried "_Crucio_!"

Harry collapsed, overwhelmed with pain but it went as quickly as it had come. He wished more than anything his two most loyal friends were there to give him support. But they weren't. He was going to die alone.

And so it continued, Harry getting weaker and weaker with each performance of the Cruciatus Curse. He had one of her powers but what use was that if she was draining his energy.

He knew he was dying as Rose moved in for the kill…

Back at the Granger's 

Hermione lay on the floor, Ron bending over her. The spell binding him had worn off now Rose was gone. He was crying hysterically by her side.

Hermione sat up slowly, rubbing her head. "Ron?" she said weakly.

Ron looked up slowly and gaped. Surely he was hallucinating. "Hermione! What? I don't understand…I saw – thought I saw now – Rose kill you. In this case not…" He said with a shaky laugh. He leaned forwards and hugged her tightly. She returned the embrace. "I don't want to lose you again." He whispered.

"Don't worry," she replied softly. "You're stuck with me for now."

When Hermione sat back against the sofa she said, "Where's Harry?"

"Rose took him,"

Hermione gaped at him. "She immobilised him. I only got free when she Disapparated. I still don't understand though how the curse hit you and you went flying back."

"Yes I went flying back, Ron but I was pushed out the way just in time. When I was tied next to you I thought if some great miracle happened and saved me, I should lie still so Rose would think I was dead and be satisfied she'd proved her point. Unfortunately I passed out though…"

"Hermione no one could have pushed you out the way. We were the only ones in the room, we would've seen them!"

"But I saw _someone_." She insisted. "It was you, I saw a flash of your hair before I passed out."

"But that's impossible."

"Wait – I've had a thought," Hermione told him. He watched her as she frowned, thinking

"Maybe… just maybe it was you…"

"Hermione - "

"But how I don't know… unless…" she turned to look at him. "You find it! My Time-Turner! How do you find it?" she said more to herself than him. "That's it! I help you get it! You wouldn't be able to find it."

"So," Ron said slowly. "If we go back you'll be saved because our future… past…selves will be there. Sorry I've never been good with tenses."

"The only thing is there's no reason for _me _to go back. You'll have to go alone."

"But what if I mess with the past?"

"You're going to the past to change it anyway. Just do what has to be done. Save me, and keep out of site."

Hermione glanced at the clock and said, "Harry should be back by now. Something's wrong, I know it… You have to help him!"

"How am I supposed to do that?" he asked.

She stood up abruptly and swayed on the spot. Ron stood immediately to hold her.

"I'm OK. I know I'm OK. I'll be fine."

"Are you alright?" Ron asked, concerned.

"I'm OK. Just… bare with me, all right? I'll be back in a minute. I'll be back in a minute."

She left the room and Ron heard her climbing the stairs. Things started to be moved in her room and when she came back was weighed down with her cauldron and potion ingredients.

Ron gave her a questioning look.

"I'm making a vanquishing mixture." She explained. "I've thought it all out. You can slip it into Harry's pocket when we're all in the same room and you're invisible.

Oh, that reminds me, you need Harry's Cloak. A law of time travel is _you must not be seen._"

"OK." Said Ron. "The Cloak is in Harry's trunk, right?"

"That's where it should be." Hermione replied.

"I'll go get."

When he came back down stairs Hermione was in the kitchen was giving off a strong aroma of lemons. She turned when the door closed. She was holding a vial of blue liquid. "It's all set. All I can do now is get the Time-Turner. Come with me and take the Cloak."

Upstairs in her room she rummaged in her wardrobe and came out with a little blue box. She turned to Ron and opened it taking out her old Time-Turner by it's chain. "Here," she said stepping towards him and putting it round his neck.

"Turn the hand twice - two hours. Time will be the same speed, it won't be going faster just because you've gone back in time; just make sure you're there in time to save me, ok? And show a me a flash of your hair. When you've done it just wait till 5.30, the time you're leaving which is in a second, and come back here to my room. _Do not forget to put the vial in Harry's pocket._ His life is at stake."

"I don't have a watch." Ron said. "How will I know what time it is?"

"Wear mine." Hermione offered, sliding it off her wrist.

"Thanks. Where will I be when time stops?" He asked her.

"In my room. It starts in this room and ends in this room. I'll be downstairs. Just do what you have to do and keep under the cloak, even when it's just you and me in the rooms together. Wait till you hear us say goodbye. Good luck, Ron. See you in a few hours."

"See you."

"Don't forget -"

"I'll remember."

"It's not that. If anything goes wrong… I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione. Nothing will go wrong. We'll carry on this conversation later when I get back to this time ok? You won't know we had this conversation before this."

He hugged her tightly and then stood back. See you soon." And with one last smile at her he was gone.

**Hermione's alive! Yay! This chapter was co-written by my friend Lucy, aka. Quack says the duck, who has written stories about Charmed. If you like Charmed I suggest you read them.**

**Keep reading to find out what happens next. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

3.30 pm

Ron was in Hermione's room but he was alone. He looked at Hermione's watch still on his wrist even though it was two from now that he placed it on. As Hermione said it was just passed 3.30. He threw the cloak over his head and checked in Hermione's mirror that he was completely invisible. He sat on her bed for a few minutes. When he decided it was almost time and satisfied he was invisible he tiptoed out the door without shutting it and padded silently in his trainers down the stairs.

The living room door was slightly ajar and he heard Rose's voice flowing out the door.

"…You have to make one last choice before you die Harry, to make this all the more fun. Give you a taste of the pain I had to bear. Which one of your friends do you wish for me let live? Will it Ron or Hermione?" Ron groaned silently and crept into the room, holding his breath as he edged round the door. Harry stood with his back to him.

"Which one was it that was dearest to you in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament? Oh yes, how could I forget? Ron." Rose went on.

Ron crept slowly towards Harry. If he was immobilised he wouldn't feel his pocket move.

A thought just occurred to Ron: if he were to put the vial into Harry's pocket would have to slide his hand out from under the Cloak. He was about to start panicking because time was running out but decided to go for it. "…Two… One. Tut, tut, Harry. Such a _powerful_ wizard, incapable of making a simple choice. I guess the one to sacrifice will have to be the girl…" He opened Harry's trouser pocket a little wider and dropped it in. No one had noticed anything. Now to save Hermione.

Everything must come to death, Harry. Everything and everybody dies eventually."

Now!

"Avada Kedavra." Ron lunged at Hermione and pushed her out the way. As he'd jumped, he did as he promised and showed her a glimpse of his hair. She stared at it in disbelief and then passed out.

He's done it. She was alive.

"NO!" Harry cried; and then fell silent.

"Muggles," Rose said. "You're coming with me." And they were gone.

Ron looked at himself as he stumbled to the ground and knelt in front of Hermione, oblivious that he was there. Ron had a strong feeling to throw the Cloak off but he resisted. They were ok. Things would work out.

He left the room, edging past the door again and sat against the front door, hugging his knees to his chin, thinking. Those Muggles that had made Rose go; they had all presumed it was Hermione's parents home but it was just people walking down the street.

Ron heard his past self crying and to his relief even though he knew she'd been ok, Hermione's voice.

They sat and talked in the other room for a while and then Hermione left the room and headed slowly up the stairs. He felt like he wanted to follow her but he knew better. She came down again with cauldron and ingredients and went into the living room. There was some talk and then Ron came out. The door was no longer half shut so he walked quietly through and went into the kitchen. She was facing him but didn't know he was there and stirred her cauldron, then filled the vial. He breathed in the sweet aroma of lemon and again had a strange sensation to reveal himself. He was about to but the kitchen door opened. She held up the vial to past Ron and said, "It's all set. All I can do now is get the Time-Turner. Come with me and take the Cloak."

He followed them upstairs and waited out side her bedroom door that was still open and watched her giving him instructions. He watched on as she said she loved him and him say he loved her too. "…Nothing will go wrong. We'll carry on this conversation later when I get back to this time ok? You won't know we had this conversation before this." He hugged her and said, "See you soon." When he'd gone Ron stepped into the room and this time threw off the Cloak.

"I did it!" He yelled happily. She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"I knew you'd do it!" she replied. "Nobody saw you? Harry?"

"No one," he grinned. "It feels like I haven't seen you for ages but I've seen you all this time."

"Where did you go when you'd saved me?" Hermione asked.

"I sat by the door. I was in the kitchen when you made the potion." He told her. "I really wanted to show myself and see you properly."

"Well it's a good thing you didn't. But I thought I heard someone come in the room. I was sure it was you; past you I mean, because Rose is away. "

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "I came in as I was about to do it though."

"What do you think is going on?" she asked nervously.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Final showdown 

Rose was laughing. Harry tried to slide backwards on the smooth floor but was too weak he raised his wand shakily but all that came out was a croak. He lay on his side and felt something press into his leg. He opened is pocket and saw something glint, reflecting the light. Harry took it out shakily and saw it was a glass vial. Years of education at Hogwarts had taught him that this was a vanquishing mixture. There was a small message on the bottle, which Harry recognised immediately as Hermione's handwriting. It said simply: 'Good luck, see you soon.' She was alive. Hermione was alive!

They believed he could win this battle. Even in their absence he knew they were supporting him. This gave him new strength.

Still holding the bottle he sat up, facing Rose who was still advancing towards him.

He threw it with all his might at her feet. She looked down and her laugh turned into a scream of agony.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" she yelled, dropping her wand to the ground. "Ahhh! Help me!"

"You murderous bitch!" he shouted, standing up.

"Harry, please help me! I'm your only living relative!" she screamed. She looked pathetic on the floor.

"You mean nothing to me!" he snarled. "You're pathetic!" Harry turned away in disgust.

Behind him, Rose gave one last scream and left for the fires of Hell. All that was left was a scorch mark on the ground where she'd laid.

All he wanted was to get out of there and he tried to Dissaparate. But he was grounded. She'd drained his powers.

"Great." He said to himself sarcastically. "Just great." He looked around and spotted a door. He walked over, his physical strength coming back, and turned the doorknob. It was locked. Harry ran at the door and instead of breaking it, went flying back with a sharp pain in his shoulder. He peered round small corners and found a hole in the brickwork at the back of the room. He knocked out loose bits and made a gap large enough for him to crawl through.

Sunlight beamed down on him and he squinted to see where he was. He was in the mountains. There was no movement anywhere. He looked behind him and saw a grand building. _A building in the middle of nowhere?_

He shrugged it off. Rose was mad.

He experimented and tried to Apparated a few feet that turned out to be a few metres. It hurt him and the squeezing sensation was worse.

All he cared about was the fact Rose was dead and out of his life for good.

It was time to go back. The summer sun was still up but his watch said it was late.

He closed his eyes, trying to relax and focus on Hermione's house back in London, away from wherever he was.

**They're alive! Two chapters left!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

"Harry!" Hermione said as soon as soon as Harry appeared in her room. "You're ok!"

"So are you;" Harry replied as she hugged him. He hugged back but was still weak from his torture of the Cruciatus Curse.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"Well, she gave me my wand and then she used the Cruciatus Curse on me. Several times." He said to them.

"Oh, Harry, no wonder you're weak. Do you want something to drink? To eat?"

"Maybe some water. I feel a little sick."

"I'll get it," Ron said, and he left the room.

Hermione examined Harry as they both sat down on the bed. "You're bleeding." She told him, and got out a tissue wiping the scratch on his face.

"It's lucky the potion worked or I'd be dead instead of her." He said quietly. "Thank you."

"Harry, what's up? I know something's wrong. I can sense it."

At that moment Ron entered the room with the glass of water, gave it to Harry and then excused himself for a moment.

Hermione turned back to Harry and noticed his hands were shaking badly. The water spilt on her duvet and he dropped the glass on her floor, which smashed. She noted that he didn't bother getting his wand out and that he just sat there with his eyes closed, breathing fast.

"_Reparo_." Hermione said. "Harry?" He opened his eyes and looked at her with glazed eyes. "What else happened?"

"Rose… she… she drained me of almost all my power. I can barely Apparate. I can't use my wand. Nothing." Tears rolled down his face, past his glasses.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked softly.

"Smash the glass again." He told her shakily as he drew his wand out with a trembling hand. She smashed it on the floor and he said, "_Reparo_."

Nothing happened.

"Harry it'll be alright. Your powers will come back in time. You're the Boy Who Lived; you're meant to have power. They'll only be gone if you believe they've gone. And I don't believe it." She said comfortingly.

"You always know the right thing to say," Harry said weakly.

"Thanks." She said, putting her hand on his hand.

The door opened and they both jumped slightly. Ron was back.

"I brought you up a hot chocolate in case you didn't want you really fancy your water." His eyes fell to the smashed glass on the floor.

"My fault," Hermione said to him, and repaired it with her wand.

He laid the steaming drink on her bedside table and put the top light on.

"Harry, you're pretty shattered you should get some sleep." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, ok, I'll crash on the sofa downstairs." He stood up and he collapsed to the floor, which was lucky as Hermione had just got rid of the broken glass.

Ron picked Harry up and lay him on the bed. "Maybe he should stay up here for now." He said. "Let's go downstairs. We need to talk about earlier."

She nodded and followed him out the room.

She closed the living room door behind them.

"We can't be together, Ron, no matter how much we love each other."

"Hermione, I know there are risks but that's why this time… will be different."

"You may have already forgotten but you were pretty strung up about Chloe leaving before."

"Things have changed." He said to her. "I love you with all my heart. I always have." He whispered.

She put her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. "Likewise." She said quietly.

"I want us to be together so bad, I can't stand being away from you. I didn't know what I was going to do without you before when Rose was here." He told her quietly.

Hermione leaned back, but still holding him. He stroked her cheek. She was crying softly. "Hey, hey, hey." He murmured in her ear. He lifted her head by her chin lightly and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She didn't resist and they sat down on the sofa.

She pulled away slightly and wiped her eyes which were pink and puffy.

"Stay with me tonight, Ron." He nodded and a moment later he held her as she fell asleep in his arms.

**So sweet! Together forever! One chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Harry awoke to the fresh smell of coffee and padded downstairs. The house was quiet. He pushed open the door to the living room and saw Ron and Hermione asleep. Hermione was on the sofa, Ron in the armchair. A floorboard creaked under Harry's feet and Ron's eyes flew open. He stood abruptly, but quietly. He gestured for Harry to follow him to the kitchen. Harry slid the door shut behind him.

"Hermione was exhausted;" Ron said "She was really upset."

"And?" Harry asked, yawning.

"We, ah, kissed."

Harry's eyes widened. "Are you back together?"

"I hope so. I'll have to wait and see."

"Good. Thanks. For putting that potion in my pocket yesterday. I thought I was gonna die."

"Don't mention it." Ron told him, smiling.

"Guys?" Hermione said, opening the door. "Hi."

"Hey." Harry said. She swept over to Ron and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him on the lips.

"I told Harry." Ron said to her.

"I think it's brilliant." Harry said.

"Hermione," Ron turned to Hermione. He got on one knee. She gasped. "Marry me." He waved his wand and a box materialised in front of her. She took it, and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring, with an amethyst stone embedded on it. "Ron, it's beautiful!" She slipped it on her finger. "Yes!" she squealed. "I'll marry you!"

The door opened and Hermione's parents came in. "Sorry we were out all night. Did you have a good evening?" Melinda said. Neil gasped at Hermione who was ecstatic in Ron's arms. "Hermione – Ron?"

"We're getting married!" Hermione said running to her mum and dad, hugging them. She held out her hand and showed them her ring. "Oh, Hermione it's beautiful!" her mum said. "Congratulations!" Neil walked over to Ron, shaking his hand, then kissed Hermione on the forehead. "I have to go get champagne!"

"Dad!" Hermione said loudly. "It's ten in the morning!"

"Good point. Well then we'll take you all out to lunch. Best restaurant in the town?"

"Yay!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry stepped forwards and hugged Hermione tightly. "Congratulations." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." She hugged back. She ran back over to Ron and threw her arms around him.

**Short chapter I know but I thought it would be nice to have a happy scene. But is Harry not entirely happy? I'll write the last chapter soon.**


End file.
